


Fire

by electrairis



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Emo Trinity, Gay, M/M, basically pete is angsty as fuck, frank and gerard are gay, mikey is deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrairis/pseuds/electrairis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete burns down a church because Mikey breaks up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing this, I was debating whether to change this or not, but I didn't. I live in New Zealand, so July is Winter, in this fic, July is in Winter. That is all. Also this fic is loosely based on Hum Hallelujah, because I was listening to that song when I had the idea for this fic.

The church was burning in the distance, on the hill that stood on the opposite side of town. Mikey knew that it was Pete’s doing, Mikey didn’t doubt it for a second. He also knew it was directed to him.

“It’s beautiful, yeah?” Mikey’s brother, Gerard, whispered. Mikey looked over at his brother, he could see awe hidden behind the reflection of the flames in his eyes.

“So this is some new form of fucked up art you’re into Gerard? Arson?” He exclaimed, but the reaction he got from his older sibling signalled that he was too amazed by the fiery glow in the distance. Gerard merely raised his eyebrow, clearly not in the mood to argue over something so trivial.

 But although Mikey mocked Gerard for his love of the flames that were growing higher by the minute, Mikey couldn’t deny their magnificence. Even from the distance, he could make out red and yellow ribbons of scalding heat intertwining while the sparks jumped and danced. He supposed Pete chose fire to symbolise their relationship. Fire is hell, but small. There were more downs than ups, the pills made them feel more in love than they actually were, and of course, it had to burn out eventually.

 Mikey could picture Pete looking up at the mess he created from the corner of the church parking lot, that wide grin spread across his face, knowing, just _knowing_ that Mikey would see his handiwork. His black hair that swept across his face illuminated by the orange, yellow, blue, and red hues weaving in and out of each other, the matches safely in the pockets of his hoodie, along with his hands being stuffed in there. No matter how searing Pete had made the night- the icy July elements were battling it.

 “Gerard, we have to go see it up close,” Mikey murmured, checking over his shoulder to make sure neither his mother nor father were around.

 “Mikes, I think it’s extravagant as well, but it’s fucking three in the morning.”

 Mikey slumped in defeat, glancing over at his brother who’d turned back to admire Pete’s effort.

 “We can go pick up Frank, he’s an art hoe as well, you guys can gay out over it together.”

Gerard had the decency to blush, and with a roll of his eyes he gave in to his younger brother’s request. “I suppose Frank will like it,” Gerard muttered. He made Mikey put on shoes and a jacket before they snuck out Gerard’s bedroom window, like the responsible brother he was.

They both climbed into Gerard’s beat up car, Mikey in the back of course, as Frank had to sit in the front. “You know Gerard, Frank’s into you, I wish you’d both stop being so shy about everything and just fucking make out already.” Mikey exclaimed from the back seat as they drove down the road, the streetlights dipping in and out of the car.

“I would tell Frank, but I don’t want it to end up like you and Pete, with one of us destroying a place of worship because we’re so hung up over the ending of the relationship.”

When Mikey didn’t reply, Gerard went on. “I guess it wasn’t just because Pete was angry that he burned down that church though. From my perspective, it’s because he viewed your relationship as holy or he worshipped it, it was the only pure thing in his life, and it was ruined, so he’s burning it down so it can’t remind him of what he lost.”

 “How did you know about Pete and I?” Was all Mikey said.

 “Little brother, when you come home and your neck is covered in hickeys, just use makeup, not Pete Wentz’s stupid fucking pretentious red scarf to hide them.”

 Mikey sighed. Yeah, that scarf seemed conceited.

 

Gerard must’ve texted Frank on the drive, because the guy was standing on the side of the road outside his house wrapped in about five layers.

 “Mama caught me sneaking out, I panicked and told her I had to go look at the fire for art, so she insisted I keep warm.” Frank huffed as he threw himself into Gerard’s passenger seat, while Mikey and Gerard laughed their asses off.

 “It’s okay Frank, it’s better than having your ex burn down a church as a big ‘fuck you’.” Gerard smirked as Mikey sighed.

 Frank turned around in his seat, the street light hitting his face perfectly and making it look more angular (something which Gerard definitely noticed), “Pete Wentz?” He asked Mikey, who nodded with his head pressed against the window, his breath fogging up the glass. Frank turned back around, shaking his head. “I feel sorry for that kid, his Mum and Dad ain’t the best parents.”

 “How much do you know about them?” Mikey asked, sitting up. In their drugged up relationship, Pete and Mikey hadn’t learned much about each other’s families. The trio were nearing the Church, and Mikey silently willed Gerard to slow down, so he could hear what Frank had to say.

 “Nothing much, my mate Dallon lives next to the Wentz’s. He says they ain’t physically abusive or nothing, they just want poor Pete to join the army like his father. But Pete ain’t about that life, and Dallon says there are lotsa loud arguments between them three, so Pete stays away from ‘is house as much as that kid can.”

 Mikey nodded. Pete seemed pretty adamant to hang around in the church parking lot with Mikey, making stupid teenage vows whilst barely being able to string together a coherent sentence because they were so far gone.

 “We’re here guys,” Gerard muttered, hopping out of the car and climbing onto the roof. Frank followed suit, snuggling up to Gerard in an instant as they admired the flames from up close. Mikey slowly made his way out of the car, and looked up at the bright hot flames flickering, lighting up the dark world around its molten core as the embers danced around in the sky above. He made sure Gerard was distracted by the small man beside him, and ventured through the plants that grew tall above his head, all the way through to the corner of the parking lot, where a dark figure stood.

 “Figured you’d be here, Mikeyway.” Pete said without even turning to look at the taller boy.

 “Can say the same to you Wentz.” Mikey spoke softly, not wanting to get into an argument with Pete right now.

 “You know that I did this all for you, right?” Pete spat, venom lacing his words as they escaped his lips.

 Mikey rolled his eyes, “yeah Pete, I know you did this for me. I can’t say it hasn’t gone unappreciated, it’s rather pretty.”

“I thought you’d like it, and I’m guessing you’ve found some deep meaning behind it as well?”

 Mikey made a sound in the back of his throat that showed his agreement.

 “I’d love to hear it.” Pete said, the words still coming off as cold.

 “Fire has that magnetic pull, that hypnotizing dance it does to lure you in, the dance that catches souls in its flame, the dance that makes you wish you dazzled and shined as bright as that. That’s what you hoped would come from our relationship, you hoped it would pull you away from all the shit in your life, you wished for me to be your distraction. Until I decided that I wouldn’t take part in your stupid fucking game, so now you’re burning what could’ve been your saviour.”

 Pete whistled. “Not bad Mikeyway, not bad at all.”


End file.
